Basura Galute
| affiliation = Shuaruri Tribe; Galute Family | occupation = Warrior; Family Head | residence = | status = 3 | mount = Ferocious Hoof }} Basura is a warrior of the Shuaruri tribe renowned for his massive strength and head of Galute Family. Basura is said to be at the level of a Great Warrior, and is one of the three strongest warriors in the Shuaruri Tribe, potentially only under Venersis. Due to his short-temper and lack of strategic ability he is not considered a Great Warrior, but still holds significant infuence as one of five Family Heads. Appearance Basura is a worn and intense looking man with a significant moustache and is always seen wearing a turban. As fits his personality, he generally appears to be somewhat unkempt and violence. Personality Basura is aggressive and hot headed, though he generally respects the tribe heiarchy - if he respects his commander. He is confidant in his abilities and always ready to fight. History Basura is the commanding officer in the second of the Flowing Sand Oases, and prepares to fight the Pareia invasion in year 255. When Madagul comes to take over, Basura beheads him in a fit of rage and takes his troops. During the battle, Yulian goads Basura into a duel, and greatly surprises the Shuaruri commander with his ability to match Basura despite his youth and lack of renown. They duel and both take injuries as the two fight with increasingly powerful and reckless attacks, though neither fighter really has an advantage, Basura is eventually forced back by Yulian's Aura enhanced speed, he calls his guards to help when he fears Yulian has the upper hand. With his guards, Basura is able to surround Yulian and almost brings the Young Glow down - forcing him to unleash a powerful blast of Heavenly Aura with all his remaining strength. Basura's guards are knocked out, and before Basura can finish off the weakened Yulian, Red Storm steps in to defend their leader. Basura is forced to retreat , and this decides the skirmish - allowing Egane to take victory and claim the Yusa Oasis despite the Shuaruri's entrenched position. Years later, Basura has fallen from the focus of his tribe, and has apparently been long brooding over his defeat at the hands of a child. His desire for vengeance has led him to seek great power at any cost, and when he appears requesting to help Sabira intercept Pareia's incoming forces (that had already taken the Quicksand Oases) he is revealed to have gained an ancient power known as Chakra in exchange for success in a secret ritual with only a minimal chance of survival. Basura is stronger, as well as more patient, and willingly follows Sabira - though he is still extremely confidant and bloodthirsty - his new power allows him to succeed in his reckless agression, and Basura successfully confronts both Yarmaha and Vibli. With the two Great Warriors leading them unable to help, Sabira begins to crush the Pareia forces, and Basura goes on quite the spree while chasing Yarmaha and Vibli, who, to everyone's shock, can barely hold off Basura. With his success against Pareia's forces, Basura comes to Yulian's attention, as the new Glow arrived at the oasis to discover his army's inability to make headway against Sabira and Basura, despite their numerical superiority. The two eventually cross swords again, resulting in another apparent victory for Yulian. Before the battle can be fully decided, however, Sabira and Yarameha intervene and they are all forced to retreat due to Venersis' arrival on the battlefield, as neither Shurarui nor Pareia can afford to lose Basura or Yulian respectively. Though he is not critically injured, Basura loses his dominant hand and becomes enraged as he is forced to retreat. He vows to kill Yulian. What the loss of his dominant hand bearing the chakra tatoo means for Basura's future remains to be seen. Power and Abilities An immensely powerful and skilled fighter, Basura is a master of the spear as well as mounted combat. He fights to win and to surive on a level said to be at least equal to Shuaruri's Great Warriors. In terms of pure strength Basura is actually stronger than some great warriors, and is considered to be one of the three strongest in the Shuaruri tribe. He is strong enough to go toe to toe with Yulian (pre-War God) and can utilize Force to manipulate his attacks with enhanced power and unexpected techniques. Chakra Years later Basura has gained Chakra, the power of the ancients, in a mysterious ritual that apparently has only a 1 in 10000 chance of success vs death. The specifics of this power are unknown, but it seems to have greatly enhanced his Force and given him powerful projected abilities. With Chakra Basura was singlehandedly able to duel and nearly defeat Yarmaha and Vibli working together, and may even be a match for Yulian's new power as a War God. Trivia * In Spanish basura translates to trash. References Site Navigation Category:Great Warrior Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Shuaruri Tribe Characters Category:Force Masters of Shuaruri Tribe Category:Warriors